Zim as principal
by tincan
Summary: Zim is taking the opportunity of his life to become principal of the day, He will have to have a partner to achieve this activity but will Dib be able to stop him or will they just be Doomed?
1. the paper

Staring sadly at the clock, Dib slumped back in his seat as Ms. Bitters rambled on about an unrelated topic. Pulling his attention to his arch enemy, Dib noticed Zim was also starting at the miserable clock.

Feeling an unwanted sound in his ear, Dib turned around to find his teacher grinding his teeth in his ear. Disappearing behind her desk, Ms. Bitters stared at the class and started to throw light green papers into the children's faces.

Yanking the paper off his face, Dib read, "Be head ruler of the school, become principal for the day, Due Friday.

Gasping, Dib looked over at Zim as he started to fold the paper up. "I can't let him be principal for a day, he would DOOM us all!" Dib said. Feeling something hit him, Dib lifted his tender head up and saw a boot on the floor.

"Stop talking to yourself, its crazy!" hollowed a kid from the 4th row.  
Hearing the bell ring, Dib watched angrily as Zim slipped out of the classroom with his folded piece of paper.

Walking down the street, Zim started to plan what he would do when he was this head ruler of skool.  
Nearing the out of place door of his normal house, Zim turned the knob but quickly fell backwards as Gir jumped on his face.

"Gir, get off me!" Zim screamed as he yanked at the cream covered Gir. Squirming in Zim's arms, Gir said, "let me go, I have to finish my baking"  
Walking inside, Zim shut the door and dropt Gir on the floor.

Scrambling into the kitchen, Gir started to drag out pots and pans.  
Heading down to his base, Zim started to peel of his disguise as he went to contact the Tallest. "My tallest, I have found another way to destroy this pitiful planet," Zim said.  
Grabbing some popcorn out of Red's bag, Purple said, "yes that's nice Zim, keep it up"  
"Well, I was wanting to ask you about this secret weapon and," Zim said but before he could finish, His leaders had hung up.

Walking back up stairs, Zim looked down at the paper when it was quickly snatched out of his hands. "OH, what's that?" Gir asked as he brought the paper to his face.  
Yanking it back, Zim said, "it is how im going to destroy this planet Gir!"

Reading farther down the paper, Zim stopped as he noticed he would have to have a partner if he wished to participate in this activity. Banging his head on the wall, Zim frowned and turned towards Gir and said, "Gir you will have to come to skool with me, so I can take this opportunity to doom these Filthy humans!"

"Yeah Doom, can we have pigs and monkeys and waffles and," began Gir.  
"No Gir! We can't have that," Zim said. "WHY!" sniffed Gir.  
"Fine, if you will just be quiet and stop bugging me," Zim said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah!" Gir yelled as he ran back into the kitchen. 


	2. voting

The next day, Zim and Gir walked over to some tall red lockers.  
Putting his code into one, Zim picked up Gir and sat him on the top shelf and told him to keep quiet. Slamming the locker door, Zim walked back to his classroom to hand in the green sheet of paper.

Back inside Zim locker, Gir was quietly sucking on a lollypop that Zim had given him earlier that day. Hearing noises outside of the locker, Gir got on his Tipp toes and tried to peek out of the air vents at the top of the locker.

Looking at the three pieces of paper in her wrinkly hands, Ms. Bitters said, "ok class, the three contestants are Zim, Joe, and Dib." As the class started to vote, Dib snarled when no one raised there hand to vote from him.

Back at the locker, a janitor was walking by when he noticed loud noises as two light blue circles started at him from inside the locker.

Thinking that it might be a kid the man unlocked it, he reached out and grabbed him off the self he was sitting on. Staring at the kid, the man noticed he had blondish orangish hair with a light blue duck shirt on. 

"Why must everybody shove the kindergarteners in lockers!" yelled the man. Putting Gir on the floor, Gir was suddenly approached by the hall monitor.  
"Kid, you don't go to this school, go back to your house," said the hall monitor.

Sighing, the kid quickly asked, "ok, who is your brother or sister, I will bring you to them." "Zim my daddy!" shrieked Gir. "Um, I will take that as Zim is your brother." Answered the kid.

Holding Gir's hand, the kid brought him quickly to Zim's classroom as the students were about to vote for Zim. Running up to Zim, Gir tried to jump on his lap, but was unsuccessful.  
"Seeing Zim already has someone here, he wins," crackled Ms. Bitters.

"But!" Dib said quickly but stopped as Ms. Bitters finger hovered over the underground classroom button. "Help me," whispered a voice from beneath the floorboards.

Dib looked at Zim and Gir fusing, but turned his attention back to the clock. Yanking at Zim's shirt, Gir grinned and started to pull at Zim's glove instead.

Gir squealed happily once he got his masters glove.  
Waving it in the air, Zim leaped at his robot and tried to get his glove back.  
"Zim go to the office, since you won I won't have to deal with you today," Ms. Bitters said.

Hiding his exposed clawed hand, Zim said, "Come Gir, we are going to be head ruler of this place!" "Yes my lord!" saluted Gir. Grinning nervously, Zim ran out of there with a happy Gir running behind him while waving Zim's glove in his hand. 


	3. great

Barging into the office, Zim headed towards the principal's office and pushed him out of his seat while yelling, "Get out, out, out, this is now mine!"

Slamming the door on his face, Zim pulled it back open and pulled Gir in with him. Sitting in a big chair, Zim smiled as he looked at his surroundings. Seeing Gir drop his glove, Zim dove for it and pulled it snuggly on his hand.

Back in the classroom, Dib was trying to convince everybody that Zim was an alien and Gir was Zim's messed up robot. "Stop talking, it's creepy," cried a girl. "Yeah," agreed old kid.

Hearing a cracking sound coming from the intercom, Dib guessed Zim was already in his temporary office. "I have seven more house of having to stop Zim!' thought Zim.  
"Piggy's, where are my piggy's!" came Gir's voice from the intercom. "Gir, get off that thingy!' came Zim's voice.

Hearing Zim's voice clearly, Dib grimaced when he heard Zim say my stinks, you must now bow down to me and listen to my every command, oh, and you have to listen to me cause im you're Ruler!

Getting mad, Dib yelled, "can't you tell he is an Alien?" "Dib, go to the office your ignoring," Ms. Bitters said. Running out the door, Dib was glad that the underground classroom was currently to full to hold another kid.

In the office, Zim had to practically untangle Gir from the phone cords. "Curse these line cords, I will destroy them before this day is through!" hollered Zim.

Hearing a knock on the door, Zim saw Dib and a lady step in, Dib just glared at him.  
"Bow down now!" commanded Zim. Bowing down, the lady yelled at Dib telling him he had to bow to, because Zim was the principal.

Getting angry, Dib tried to put his hands around Zim's neck but missed as he tripped over the lady. Landing near half tangled Gir, Dib looked over at him.  
"Yep, your head is so Bug, you got ice cream in it!" screamed Gir as he started to climb on Dib's head.

"I will get you for this!" shrieked Dib as he pointed at the crackling Zim.  
"I don't think so," Zim said as he snapped his fingers.  
Four huge security guards suddenly emerged from the tiny closet and dragged a screaming Dib out of Zim's presents. 


	4. meeting

Pulling himself off the ground, Dib watched the muscular men walk away.  
Shifting his weight to his right foot, Dib started to think of another plan.  
Joyfully ran towards the bookstore, Dib bought a blond haired wig.

"I finally understand why they sell these things!" exclaimed Dib as he pulled the Wig over his huge head.  
Walking easily into the office, Dib knocked on the door.

Hearing the aggravating knock, Zim stepped over the bubble wrap that was engulfing the floor. Swinging open the door, Zim found Dib with a blond colored mess on his head.

"What you want Dib human!" roared Zim. "I, wait how did you know it was me?" asked Dib. "Oh, I can tell, your head is bog or should I say gigantic!" giggled Zim.

Behind Zim, Dib could hear Gir laughing from underneath the bubble wrapped floor.  
"My head is not big!" Dib shouted. "Ok, then," Zim said as he made a shooing motion at Dib.

Before Zim could shut the door on Dib, Gir emerged to the surface and threw some peanuts into Dib's face and yelled, "Your welcome!" as Zim slammed the door

Whipping his face with his sleeve, Dib walked over to the nurse's office to treat his massive headache. Zim once again was sitting down talking to Gir about how he was going to destroy everybody with his power to command everybody.

Seeing a big red button flashing, Zim pressed it and heard a lady say, "Principal Zim, you only have 5 more hours of being principal of this school, so you better hurry"  
Letting go of the button, Zim dashed to a nearby classroom full of 2nd graders.

"I Zim, command you to destroy everything this minute!" Hollered Zim. "Why should we?" chirped a red haired kid. Screaming from the sight of this kid, Zim closed his eyes and yelled," cause I'm the principal and you have to obey me or I will bring DOOM upon your horrible stink filled life!"

Feeling nervous by this threat, the kids started to obey and spread the word. Smiling, Zim walked past the nurse's office but he fell down from the compact of water hitting him.

"Ha Zim, I got you!" Dib yelled. Wiping the extra drops of water off him, Zim yelled Destroy him, as he pointed his claw at Dib. Dib was suddenly flabbergasted as tons of heavy set teachers jumped on top of him. Gasping, Dib whispered, "I can't wait till this day is over!" 


	5. run

Clawing out from underneath the mass of body weight, Dib put his finger in a waiting position. Grumbling, Zim waited patiently as Dib gulped down air.

Breathing in one last load of air, Dib said, "Ok Zim, I," but was quickly cut off when Zim pushed him down to the floor. Rolling out of the way from the flying teachers, Dib jumped onto his feet ran out of the office.

Making it to the door, Dib slipped on a slice of pizza that had been in the middle of the room. Grumbling, Dib yelled, "Whose pizza is this!" "Its mine, give it back!" yelled Gir as he hopped over towards the angry Dib.

Yanking Gir into his arms, Gir smiled happily as he mistaken they grip for a hug.  
"I like you to!" Gir said as he pulled Dib into a death grip. Bad idea, Dib thought while struggling to free himself.

Walking into the room, Zim saw five empty pizza boxes and his sir unit hugging the pitiful human. "What are you doing?" Zim asked.  
"were doing nothing," Dib chocked out.  
"Nothing or something," Zim asked suspiciously.

Frowning, Gir let go and started to babble on about how much smarter Zim was.  
"Yes, I am smart," agreed the Irken Invader. "If you leave me alone and let me destroy this awful planet Dib, I will not destroy you today," Zim offered.

"Not in a fat chance Zim!" replied Dib. "Ok then, it looks like I will have to destroy you," Grinned Zim.  
"I get enough of that at home!' whined Dib as he dodged Zim's attack and ran down the hall. "All I have to do is waste Zim's time, and then I won't have to worry about everybody listening to him," said Dib. 


	6. dib

Running through the halls, Zim started to search for Dib. Spotting Dib's noticeable Head, Zim Picked up a book that was left on the floor and hurled it at the human's head.

"Yeah! I got it!" shrieked Zim while he waved his hands in a victory motion. Rubbing his sore head, Dib ran into a near by janitor closet and locked the door.  
Breathing heavily, Dib tried to find the light switch but started to trip over his own feet.

Feeling a pain shoot into his fingers, Dib brought his injured hand towards his mouth and tried to suck the pain away. Letting his hand drop, Dib pushed a button on his watch and stared with amassment as it lit the whole room.

"Good thing I bought this!" Said Dib with delight. Listing to a thump behind him, Dib quickly turned around to find none other than Zim.

"Wow, how did you get in here?" Dib asked as he brought his attention towards the locked door. "You think I'm going to tell you how!" shrieked Zim.  
"Hi!" Gir said in a very high voice as he waved from the gashing hole in the wall.

Smacking his hand into his face, Zim yelled for Gir to stop fooling around.  
"Gee Zim; you aren't going to have enough time to stop me and destroy the earth are you?" Grinned Dib.

Returning the Grin, Zim said, "oh, but that's what this partner thing is for"  
"Gir, you take care of the Dib while I bring doom upon everything else." Zim said.  
. "Okay!" Gir said as he ran towards Dib and sat on his feet. Walking into the light filled hole, Zim started to demolish everything that came in contact with him.  
Sighing, Dib brought his attention to the odd looking costume that Zim's robot was wearing. 

"So, what about you go away now," resend Dib. "I don't wana," wined Gir.  
Waiting awhile, Dib asked again and finally got a reasonable response from him.  
Wait, what am I doing, I should be showing everybody that he's a robot so that will prove Zim's an alien! Thought Dib.

"Hey Zim's robot thingy, come back here!" Yelled Dib as he jumped to his feet.  
"Gotta catch me fist!" squealed Gir as he ran down the odd hallway.  
Running with his arms stretched out, Dib didn't notice he had passed a confused Zim.

Watching Gir run past him, Zim was about to yell at him, but quickly stopped when he saw Dib running after Gir.  
Well I guess I can give Gir credit, he is distracting him, Zim thought.

Zim trotted into a nearby room, Zim broke a out of place Vase and started to laugh.  
Running out of the classroom and down the hall, Zim skidded to a stop and gasped. 


	7. the last fight

Standing in front of Zim, Dib was struggling to get Gir's costume off. "Everybody, he's Robot see!" Dib yelled as he tried to undo Girs broken Zipper. Snarling, Zim grabbed Gir's arm and started to tug.

"No, he's mine!" shrieked Dib. Pulling harder on Girs arms, both of them fell painfully on their backs.

Getting into a sitting position, Dib could see sparks coming from Girs detached arm and shoulder. Looking in Gir's direction, Zim quickly made up an excuse as he grabbed Gir's Body and arms.

"It's a bone disease, that always happens," Zim said as he forced an innocent look on his face. "But his arm came off, so he is a robot," Dib said softly.  
"You Lie!" Screamed Zim as he ran into the boys bathroom with Gir in his arms.

"Yah, my arm broke!" Gir said through a stupid smile.  
"You have to be more careful," Zim gently whispered as he pulled tools out of his Pak.  
Screwing Gir's arms into their sockets, Zim pulled himself out of the stall and looked at a clock near the bathroom entrance.

"I only have less than one hour left, how could this of taken all of my time!" panicked Zim.  
"I know!" Piped in Gir. "No you don't, stop lying to the mighty Zim!" shouted Zim.

Getting annoyed by Gir's voice, Zim pulled out one of Gir's extra pig toys out of his Pak and threw it into Gir's face.

Smiling happily, Gir sucked on it loudly and followed his master through the halls.  
Looking at the mess around him, Zim smiled at the destruction he had caused.

"You know your going to get in trouble when the day is through," coughed Dib.  
"Oh, I don't think so," Zim replied, "I think it will be you that gets in trouble!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Dib said as he let a look of panic run down his face.  
"Hey, I rule this place, so I saw you messes it up!" grinned Zim.

Noticing a crowd joining around them, Dib took this opportunity to try to expose Zim.  
Running at him, Dib pulled back hi fist and smashed Zim in his Gut.  
Pulling his hands over his stomach, Zim wheezed but quickly moved out of the way when he saw another one of Dib's attacks coming towards him.

Zim quickly dodged it and kicked Dib behind his knees. Laughing at how easily Dib had fallen, Zim walked over towards him and slapped him.

Kicking Dib one last time, Zim stopped when he felt a strong hand resting on his small shoulder. "Son, your time is almost up and boys are you in trouble!" said the real principal.  
"I didn't do this," Zim said as he pointed to the bruised Dib. "Oh then that good!" said the principal through an odd grin.

"How can you believe him, He destroyed the school!" shuddered Dib.  
"LIES!" Zim hollered while he pointed a claw at Dib's head.

Frowning angrily, the real principal lifted Dib up and growled, "What makes you think a principal like myself would ruin his own school!" "Yeah,' agreed Zim as he folded his arms.

Hearing the school bell ring, Dib sighed as he realized he had lost the fight and would be forced to clean up Zim's mess.  
Getting the brush thrown at his head, Dib picked it up and started to scrub the floors.

Well at least I saved everybody from Zim, thought Dib as he let a smile fade onto his face.

Scrubbing harder, Dib slowly inched his way into his classroom. Dib quickly Wined as the cleaner soaked into his cuts.  
"I can't wait till this day is fully over!" Screamed Dib "No yelling in my class!" Screamed Ms. Bitters as he rose from her desk and threw a huge object in his face.  
Grinning from the success of hitting Dib's head, Ms. Bitters quickly left the room as she turned the light out and slammed the door on Dib.

The end……. 


End file.
